Charming Moments
by Always Hopeful
Summary: My first FFPS story. ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Fil is unsure about the propriety of his newfound relationship. They are, after all, coworkers. But with a little help... Some MMADness!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**A/N: Well, here I am… You can blame Laura for this. LOL. I've never had the urge to write a Charming Roots fic before. LOL… So blame her… Please! Please, blame her! LOL!**

**Charming Moments…**

Filius Flitwick sat beside his bed, staring at the lone figure which lay upon his bed. He could not believe he had just done what he should not have done. He had just breeched protocol by doing what he just did. It was not that he regretted what had happened, or rather, what he had allowed to happen. He was just worried for her safety, that's all.

When he had been first hired some years ago, he had been told that relationships with another staff member which goes beyond that of friends is severely 'frowned upon', but that did not mean it was forbidden, right? Beside, Headmaster Dumbledore would understand, wouldn't he? After all, Albus had never been wholly bothered with what the ministry thought. He had made that clear on a number of occasions, and every time things had turned out for the best.

Shaking his head yet again, for what seemed like the millionth time, he stood and silently made his way out of his bedroom, leaving the sleeping woman lie. He did not want to wake her and, in effect, worry her with the burden he felt. Again, he did not regret what they had done in any way, and yet… He had to wonder if _she_ might regret it.

Ooooooooooo

Tickling the pear which led to the kitchens, Filius waited until the portrait had swung open completely. He needed some warm milk to help him sleep. He had tried again and again to fall asleep, but her scent would only serve to distract him from his many attempts. He sat down and asked one of the house elves if they would 'be so kind' as to get him some warmed milk. Once the house elf, Mitzy by name, had brought it and left with a pop, he sat there and stared at the milk. 'Well,' he shrugged, 'bottoms up.' He picked up the goblet and drank a third of its contents before he sighed and set it down again. Just then, the door to the kitchens opened again and another figure walked in.

"Ah, Filius," the man smiled. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well, Headmaster," he replied, faking a smile. Albus Dumbledore walked over to the table and sat next to his friend. His smile faltered when he noticed Filius was staring at his goblet as an errant child who had been caught by his parents when he was doing something naughty. Albus quirked a brow at this.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Filius?" he asked. The shorter man's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"No," he said rather quickly. He blushed under Albus' intense stare and he looked back down again. "Well, not wholly wrong, Albus." The older man nodded.

"I know that look," he said. Filius looked up at him, petrified.

"Wh-what look?" he asked, knowing that it was quite possibly useless to feign ignorance; especially with the headmaster.

"That look upon your face," Albus answered as a cup of cocoa was brought before him without him even having to ask. Apparently, this was a nightly ritual. Albus stirred, concentrating upon his actions as opposed to the younger man next to him. "That look of guilt and confusion mixed with some semblance of relief and utter bliss." Filius never stopped looking at the headmaster's profile. "Who is she, Filius?" Albus felt as though he knew, but he hated to jump to conclusions. He needed to hear it from Filius' lips himself. Filius stared, somewhat shocked.

"Pomona," he finally said after some moments of silence. Albus smiled and nodded, still staring at his cup.

"That is what I thought," he said. Finally, he looked up at Filius and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "I am glad for you, my friend." Filius frowned.

"You are not angry with me, Headmaster?" he asked. Albus laughed for the first time.

"Of course not, my friend," he said, that twinkle in his eyes. "I am actually somewhat relieved."

"Relieved?" asked Filius, flabbergasted.

"Well I could tell you two cared deeply for each other," he replied. He sighed. "I just wanted to tell you to not feel so bad. I can tell you are deeply worried about this. Do not fret, my friend. You two will make a wonderful couple, so there is no reason for you to feel guilty in any way, nor do you need to feel as though you need to keep the relationship a secret. Unless, of course, you wish it to be a secret, in which case, I won't say a word." Albus winked as he finally took a sip of his cocoa. Filius blinked several times.

"But what about the ministry?" he asked. Albus chortled.

"Since when have I accommodated the ministry?" he snickered. Filius felt himself chuckle. "Let me take care of the ministry. And we won't bring it up if they won't, right?"

"Right," Filius nodded, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a while. Then, he just felt the need to ask him what he had wanted to know. "Albus, how did you know?"

"Know what?" Albus asked, taking another sip of his cocoa.

"My face?" he asked. Albus looked at him and offered a crooked smile.

"Because that was the same look I had upon my face not too long ago," he replied. "Back when I thought that what I was doing was inappropriate."

"Oh," Filius frowned, scratching his head. Albus continued.

"But that was until a very special woman brought it to my attention that our love for each other was nothing to be ashamed of."

"But who-?"

"Albus?" The soft, feminine voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen distracted the two men. Albus smiled as Filius' eyes bugged out of his head.

"You mean?" he asked. Albus nodded.

"And everyone thought we did not know," he chuckled. "We've known for some time." With that, he drank the last of his drink and stood. "Coming, Minerva." He winked at Filius and walked towards the kitchen. Before he left, he stopped and looked at Filius. "Again, I do not think the ministry needs to know about this." Filius nodded.

"Not a word," he said. Albus smiled and left.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, my love," Filius heard him say. "Now, let's go to bed." Filius smiled as, just before the door swung shut, he heard a very uncharacteristic giggle came from Minerva McGonagall.

Ooooooooooo

Filius laid down next to Pomona Sprout, the woman he had grown to love over the years. He smiled as he thought of what Albus had told him. He had been right, of course. Hang the ministry and their notions of propriety. He loved Pomona Sprout and that was that. With a chuckle, he snuggled up against her and placed his arm around her.

"Good night, my love," he whispered before he kissed her temple and sighed contentedly. The woman in question sighed in her sleep and snuggled as close to Filius as she could. The last thing Filius remembered before falling asleep was hearing Pomona whisper, "I love you."

**A/N2: Ah… covers face Okay, tell me. I can take it. How was it? holds breath**


End file.
